Electronic equipment, such as personal computers, computer peripheral equipment, and computer accessories, is often designed with handles for facilitating movement of an equipment about an office or transportation to another locale. In general, such handles have only one purpose, to provide the user with a safe and easy way to carry the piece of equipment. However, desktop computers, computer peripheral equipment, and computer accessories are sometimes designed to be stacked one upon another. It is often important that certain pieces of equipment, for example, a printer and a printer accessory (such as a media sheet feeder), be properly stacked for appropriate interfacing of the two equipment pieces.
Therefore, there is a need for a device which facilitates both carrying and providing appropriate stacking of such equipment.